Somebody To Love
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: Love, Romance, Sadness, & happiness all in one story. Keely's father decides to step back in her life, wanting full custody. She's just simply looking for someone to fill in the part of her broken, empty heart. Can Phil do it? Does he feel the same?
1. Dont Cry

Young Keely Teslow sat on her bed with her knees folded to her chest as she clenched onto her blanket listening to her parents scream back and forth at each other.

She backed up further into the corner of her bed as her parents yelling became increasingly louder. She pulled the blanket over her head and sat their as she just listened to them.

She waited about fifteen minutes until she poked her head slowly out of the blankets. She only brought the blanket and inch under eyes, prepared to bring it over her head again, if she had to. She listened for the door to slam shut, and as she expected it to, it did.

She jumped out from beneath her covers and slowly walked into the living room to find her mother sitting on the floor crying.

She walking over to her Mother and put her hand on her shoulder, comforting her. "Don't worry Mommy, everything will be okay.

Her Mother put her arm around her 7 year old daughter, who was very mature for her age and hugged her. They sat on the floor together rocking back and forth as her Mom continued to cry.

After a little while her mom brought herself to her knees. "Hey baby, will you help me up?" She asked her daughter.

"Sure Mommy." She replied extending her hand.

She helped her Mom up and smiled at her. Her Mother bent down to her and gave her a hug and smiled back. "It's Saturday, what do you want to do?"

She looked up at her Mother and her Mother looked down at her.

"Ice cream!" Keely begged.

"Honey, its 45 degrees outside, it's freezing." Her Mother said.

She looked down at her daughter whose eyes were as big as saucers and looked disappointed. "What the heck, you only live once." She smiled grabbing her purse from the table. "I'll just get something warm from starbucks. Let's go" **(ha-ha I am drinking' starbucks mocha frap right now)**

Keely's frown soon turned onto a huge smile as she ran into her room and grabbed her small piggy bank and dashed out the front door with her Mom.

XxxX

Everyday seemed to be just like the day before. Her parents fought, she'd go comfort her mom. Her mom would apologize and take her for ice cream or whatever else she wanted.

But one particular day it didn't happen and she woke up to find her Dad gone.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" She asked curiously.

"He left for a while."

"Where did he go?"

"Honey, I don't know."

"Is he coming back?" She asked frightened.

"I don't know." Her Mother replied as she continued what she was doing.

"Mommy I don't want Daddy to leave." Keely said as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Me either Honey."

That was the day that Keely Teslow's life was forever changed. Her Mother and Father ended up getting a divorce and her Father would waltz in and out of her life. Sometimes it would be there for a few days. Other times it would be for only a few hours.

She would miss her Dad from time to time, but she would always feel the hurt that came along with it. Every day she'd look at a certain picture of her and her Dad together playing with his guitars. She didn't know how to play a single chord, but he promised her one day before he left that he'd teach her. Of course that day had yet to come.

She was now 14 years old and in high school.

She had taken lessons from a teacher and not her Father and had tons of friends, but she was still lacking love.

Yes, she was popular and she liked it, but nothing was as filling as love for her.

Little did she know, she would soon find someone who could replace all of her hurt and love for her. It was just a matter of time before Phil Diffy would arrive from the future and she would fall head over heels in love with him.

Sure he was different and there would be complications, considering he was from the future, but she would fall so hard for him and he would for her too that nothing would hopefully be able to separate them.

**Hey,**

**Do you like the idea so far? Should I continue? I kind of like it. So tell me what you think. I know it's short, but I promise the next chapters will be longer. Alrighty reviews are appreciated and adored!**

**Chelsea**


	2. Ben & Jerry's

**Yay!!! I'm updating! Woot woot! Lol Anyway enjoy the chapter. Sorry for the long update!**

Keely dashed over to her cell phone, and flipped it open. She immediately press one, for speed dial and called Tia.

After a few rings she heard a familiar voice come on the other end. "Hello."

"Tia?" Keely asked.

"Yeah?"

"He came back again." Keely began to cry.

"What? She asked, walking into a bathroom to escape the noise that surrounded her.

"He came back." Keely whimpered. "Where are you?"

"Oh, I am at a party down the street." She said still yelling over the loud noise.

"Do you think you can-?" Keely started, but was cut off.

"I thought you'd never ask." Tia smiled. "See you in a few."

"Thanks." Keely smiled a barely noticeable smile.

"Welcome." Tia said. "Bye."

"Bye."

Keely hung up with Tia and collapsed onto her bed, as she broke out a stream of tears.

They began to roll down her red cheeks, and soon mixed with her black mascara. Her mascara began to drizzle down her cheeks and onto her pillow, becoming stained.

Less than a few minutes wait, a knock could be heard at the door.

Keely quickly wiped her tears and swallowed hard, before answering. "Who is it?" She asked doing her best impression of sounding happy.

"It's me, silly." Tia said opening her bedroom door. "Hurry and help me with my bags!"

Keely picked up a bag for her and set it down.

"Look at you Keely, you're a wreck." She let out a small laugh, handing her a tissue.

Keely smiled and let out a laugh as well.

"Keely, do you remember the time when we were 10 and we watched that scary movie and we couldn't sleep all night?" Tia asked.

"Yeah."

"We haven't had one of those nights in a while; let's make tonight one of those." She said. "We can eat all we want, stay up till tomorrow morning, and talk about old times."

"Great idea, maybe it'll take my mind off of my father." She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe."

XxxX

Keely sat with her feet crossed on her bed, as she shoveled a big gulp of ice-cream into her mouth. "I just love having a date with two guys." She smiled. "Ben and Jerry."

Tia let out a small giggle and shoved a handful of sprinkles into her mouth.

"Tia, the sprinkles are meant to go on top of the ice-cream, not straight into your mouth." Keely laughed.

"Who says?"

"I say." Keely smiled as she eyed the sprinkles. "What the heck!" She said grabbing a handful, pouring them into her mouth.

Tia started to crack up. "Keely, if you could only see yourself." She laughed hysterically.

Keely joined Tia in the laugh. "We should do this way more often."

"Do what more often, be depressed and eat ice cream and drown our sorrows, or get together?"

"Definitely get together." Keely laughed, taking another big bite of ice cream.

She smiled, taking in the wonderful taste of mocha ice cream. "I remember the 1st time we ever had dates with Ben and Jerry. It was the time when you broke up with your first boy friend." Keely laughed.

"Yeah, I remember the second time when you didn't make cheer leading finals."

"Oh I remember that…" Keely frowned thinking of it.

"What about the summer when your parents were considering making you go to that new school down the road.-"

"And we threatened to run away if they ever made that happen." Tia finished her sentence.

"We actually thought we had power over that situation." Keely smiled.

"Just shows how much we really love each other." Tia said pulling her into a hug.

"Do you remember when we made that promise to each other?" Keely asked.

"To always be there for each other?"

"Yeah." She said as they both remembered.

_Flashback…_

"_I've got an idea." Keely smiled as she jumped up from her bed as a clash of lightening lit up the sky._

"_What?" Tia asked, curiously._

"_You'll see." She said grabbing a blue sparkley box, with a pen and paper.. _

"_Let's make a promise to each other that wherever we are in life that we'll always be there for each other, even if it means you go and marry that hott guy from that soap opera, you love so much. Or I grow up and become a famous singer, or news reporter."_

"_I Promise." Tia said._

"_I Promise." Keely smiled._

_Keely and Tia sat in silence. "What now?"_

"_Let's write it down._

_After finishing the promise, they signed it and sealed it in the box._

"_Let's burry it, in my back yard." Keely smiled._

"_But it's storming outside." Tia said. "My hair will get all ruined."_

"_What's more important our friendship, or your hair." She asked as she slipped on a pair of purple rubber boots._

"_Friendship definitely…let's go." She said as they walked downstairs._

_Keely silently turned the back door knob, and crept outside, Tia following a few feet behind._

_Keely grabbed a shovel as the pouring rain, beat against them._

"_Ti, help me dig." Keely yelled over the loud pounding rain._

_She ran up to her and grabbed another shovel and helped her. Once the whole was big enough they both grabbed onto the box._

"_On the count of three." Keely smiled. "1, 2, 3." And with that they both dropped it into the whole._

_They covered it up with more dirt, and pulled each other into a hug. _

"_Friends forever." They cheered in unison._

End of flash back

"Keely?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go dig up the box." Tia said.

A loud rumble of thunder shook the house. "It'll be just like when we were 8 years old and buried it."

Keely smiled. "Let's do it."

They ran down the stairs and out the back door.

"Where did we burry it?" Tia asked searching the back yard which had been transformed into a mud puddle.

"Over there, next to my old swing set." Keely shouted, running over to it.

After about 15 minutes they found it. "Oh my gosh, here it is!" Tia screamed, pulling it up.

They opened the box and read aloud.

_We hereby proclaim that Tia and Keely will be best friends forever and will always be there for each other._

_Signed…_

_Keely Danielle Teslow_

_Tia Marie Smith A/N. (I don't know Tia's last name or middle. I made it up)_

Keely and Tia looked over at each other. "Best friends forever." They laughed, and pulled each other into a hug, letting the rain drench them.

**Wow! That was so hard for me to write. I think it's because of my lack of writing! Eh…writer's block. Well at least I am finished. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Reviews are appreciated, adored, and loved. Please no flames, construction criticism only please!**

**Chelsea**


	3. Meeting Phil

"I didn't know what was in store, when I walked right through the door. Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare." Keely's ipod alarm went off.

Keely instinctively reached for the snooze button on her alarm and pressed it down, giving herself ten minutes extra sleep.

10 minutes later.

"I didn't know quite what to say; sometimes words get in the way. I remember the night you said, "Let's go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end. Would we be more than friends? Yeah, little did I know before, we would be something more." Her alarm began to sing again.

"Fine! I'll get up." She moaned, shutting he alarm off, kicking her covers away.

She slowly walked into her bathroom and began to get ready for school.

After she finished putting her accessories on, that matched her outfit, she ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and scurried out the door to school.

XxxX

"Hey, Tia!" Keely greeted her, placing her backpack into her locker.

"Hey." She smiled, grabbing her books. "Let's go."

Tia and Keely hurried to their next class, unprepared of what was about to happen.

"Ok, Class, can anyone answer this problem?" The teacher asked. "Anyone?"

"Tia?"

Tia slowly walked up to the board and looked at it confusingly.

"C'mon, Tia, this was last nights Homework." She reprimanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Just then a suspicious, brown haired guy, walked into the classroom.

"Attention Class, this is our new student, Phil Diffy." The teacher stated.

Everyone looked up and stared at him. He gently waved and walked over to the board, where Tia was standing.

"Are you having trouble with that?"

"YES! This is like 10th grade work here!" She exclaimed.

He began to study the problem and before anyone realized it, he had solved it.

Keely and Tia rolled their eyes, as Tia walked back to her desk, next to Keely's.

"Great, like we need another Nerd!" Tia glanced at the clock.

"Yeah" Keely whispered.

"Girls, I really don't think you two can afford talking to each other, while class is going on." She said. "I would seriously consider learning a thing or two from, Mister Diffy, over here."

Phil smiled. "Where should I sit?"

"You may sit behind Miss Teslow."

Phil casually walked over to the seat behind Keely.

The teacher soon began to ramble on and the only thing that Keely heard was the test they were going to have, would count for the majority of her grade.

After the bell rang, Keely and Tia quickly rushed out of the classroom.

"Come one." Tia yelled, half way down the hall.

"I have to go do something; I'll catch up with you later." Keely said, waving.

"Ok." Tia said, entering down the next hallway.

Keely waited impatiently for Phil to come waltzing out of the classroom.

The second she spotted him, she dashed right in front, "Follow me."

"Are you talking to me?" Phil asked, looking behind himself.

"Yes. Shhh…" She motioned him to follow her.

He did as he was told and followed her into a dark corner.

"Ok, I need help with my math. If I don't pass the test on Monday, I'll fail 9th grade!" She exclaimed.

"Wait a second." Phil paused. "You want me to tutor you?"

"Yes…" She said impatiently. "But it can't be in front of anyone from school."

"Why?"

"Well…because…um….you see…" She stuttered.

"Because, I am supposedly a dork." He frowned.

"Yeah…" She sighed.

What Keely didn't know what that the, so called "_dork", _that was going to help her pass 9th grade would also become her best friend, and the person she'd fall head over heels in-love with.

2 years later

Phil and Keely walked down the road towards Keely's and they both kept laughing about jokes they were telling each other.

"So are we having movie night, tonight?" Keely asked.

"Of course!" Phil smiled. "Just NO CHICK FLICKS!"

"Fine, Fine." She gave in. "As long as I get to be with my Philly Willy." She smiled resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Hey, what did I say about calling me, _Philly Willy?"_

"Fine, Philly Willy-…Not off the table!" She screamed sprinting down the street.

"KEELY!!!" He yelled running after her. "Oh it's pay back now!"

"No!" She shouted running in the front door of her house, locking it.

"Keely Danielle Teslow, you open this door right now!" Phil yelled from outside.

"No!" She laughed. "Not until you let me call you, Philly Willy."

"Never gonna happen." He stated.

"Ok then, I guess you'll never get to come inside." She teased him. "And it's supposed to rain, too."

A bright crack of lightning lit up the sky. "C'mon, Keel, it's about to pour!" He whined observing the dark, gray, sky.

"Nope not until you let me call you Philly Willy!"

"Never!" He said, as a drop of rain landed on his cheek.

She smiled as it began to pour. "Keel, come on."

She nodded her head and laughed.

5 minutes later.

"Keely, I am drenched now; I think you've made your point."

"Ok." She said, opening the door, knocking him to the ground.

"Keely, Keely, Keely." He said as he began to tickle her.

"Phil, stop, stop!" She panicked.

"No way, it's my turn to get you back." He tickled her mercilessly.

"MERCY!" She shouted.

"Never!" He smirked!

**I am extremely sorry for the extremely long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update faster. Ok, reviews are appreciated and adored. So…please review!!!**

**Chels**


	4. I love you

The hot California sun, set lazily against the horizon, as the scent of barbeques burning, heavy chlorinated pools, and freshly cut grass combined together, could be smelled, identifying that it was summer.

The sky had a warm, orange color, gently resting against a tiny bit of blue, still shining through. The contrast of the ball shaped moon, and the stars surrounding it, gave away an intriguing look.

"It's too cold!" Keely whined, sticking her big toe into the water.

"C'mon Keel!" He begged, floating on his back, inside the light blue pool water.

"No way, Phil, it's too cold!" She refused, crossing her arms.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to pull you in." He smiled, grabbing her ankle.

"Phillip Diffy, don't you dare!" She yelped.

"I dare." Hew smiled, pulling her in.

Keely jumped up from underneath the water, shivering. "It's so cold!!!" Keely let out a scream.

Phil just let out a tiny laugh. "Phil, you're in so much trouble. It was bad enough that yesterday you tickled me till I almost died of laughter, now you soak me. Thanks." She smiled a fake smile.

"You're welcome." He grinned, watching Keely throw a girlie fit.

"Oh, I'd wipe that grin off your face right now, Phillip, I'll get you back, you know I will." She reassured him, shooting him eye bullets.

"You can't possibly get me back." He smirked. "Also, never call me Phillip again."

"Fine!" She smiled, turning around with an expression on her face that read she was up to no good. "If I can't call you Philly Willy, or Phillip, I'll do this." She said dumping her entire glass of ice-filled, lemon aid and poured it directly over his head.

"KEEEELLLLYYYY!!!!!!" He screamed, tackling her to the bottom of the six foot, pool.

Struggling for a breath of air, both of them squirmed to the top, taking a long breath once they arose from the bottom. After catching both their breaths, they both broke out into fits of loud giggles.

After regaining their composure, Phil asked Keely to check the time.

Keely trudged through the water over to her cell phone. "It's 9:15. We should probably start our movie now."

"Good idea." Phil hopped out of the pool, grabbed two towels for himself and Keely, while she went under the water for one last time.

Once she came up, she found Phil looking down on her, with a towel in his hand.

"Let me help you out." He smiled, extending his hand for her to take.

"Very gentlemanly of you." She smiled, taking up his offer. She grabbed his hand, and let him help her out.

Phil handed her the towel and smiled, let's go inside.

He grabbed Keely's hand once more, and they both entered into Phil's house, leaving the pool behind, and the summer warmth.

Once both of them were dried off, they put on some comfy clothes, grabbed the popcorn, and put in the movie.

"So what are we watching?" Keely asked, moving the blanket over her legs.

"It's a surprise." He smiled. "But I'll give you a hint."

"Ok." She smiled. "Shoot."

"Ok, your hint is, it's not a chick flick." He said.

"Ok, elaborate."

"Nope, that's all I am giving you." He grinned.

"Not fair!!!" She whined.

"It is fair; you'll get to see in just a minute."

"Are you getting some sort of sick pleasure, torturing me these last few days?" Keely asked, tapping her foot lightly against the hard wood floor.

Phil let out a laugh and a sarcastic reply, "Oh yes, Keely, I get a sick, revolting pleasure out of torturing you." Phil paused. "Of course I don't, I just think you look cute when you whine."

'_Oh no, did I just say that out loud?' He thought._

Keely blushed. "Thanks."

"Yyyou're welcome." He stuttered, shocked at her reaction. "Let' start the movie."

"Great idea."

XxxX

"Surprisingly the sci-fi movie you chose was good." Keely said, gobbling the last gobstopper into her mouth.

"I thought you might like it, especially that it has Tom Cruise and Dakota Fanning in it."

"It was good." She smiled, looking at the clock. "It's only eleven, let's watch another movie!"

"Ok." He agreed. "We should have a movie marathon."

"YEAH!" Keely jumped up, excitedly. "Just let me call my mom to get permission."

After Keely got _the ok _to stay there late, both of them got ready for the second movie.

"Phil, I told my mom you'd walk me home tonight, that's the only way she'd let me stay. She said she feel comfortable when I am around you. She also said you'll be the first to protect me, other than her." She smiled.

"Consider me your body guard." He flashed his white grin.

She returned another smile and grabbed a movie off of the shelf. "Let's watch this."

"My girl? Sounds like a chick flick." He replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey, that's my soda." Keely snatched it out of his hands.

"I'm thirsty." He grabbed it back.

"Drink your own."

"I'm all out." He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Fine, I'll share with you." She paused. "Under one condition."

"What?"

"You have to watch My girl."

"Fine." He gave up.

They both once again settled down on the couch and prepared for the movie.

About 3/4th's into the movie, Keely was in tears. "I always cry at this part. Poor Thomas. J." She sniffled.

Phil let out a small chuckle, and turned his attention towards the movie.

By the end of the movie, Keely was starting to fall asleep. On the other hand, Phil was wide awake, ready for the next movie.

"Watcha wanna watch next?" Phil asked, looking over at Keely.

"Huh?" She asked, raising her head from the arm of the couch.

"What movie next?" He repeated.

"Oh, right. We can watch My girl 2." She suggested. "Unless you didn't like the first one."

"I did like the first one, really." He assured her.

"Ok."

Phil got up from the couch and placed the DVD into the slot. When he turned around, he saw Keely fast asleep.

He smiled and picked up the mess in the living room, the empty bowl that used to have popcorn, and two empty coke cans. He brought them into the kitchen and telephoned Keely's mom, explaining that she was asleep and he's have her call her tomorrow.

After shutting off all the lights except for the one over the stove, Phil got Keely a blanket and gently placed it over her.

He hesitantly went to kiss her cheek, after a few moments of hesitating; he got up the courage to do it. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I love you Keely Teslow." He whispered, before scurrying up the stairs.

Making sure Phil was up the stairs, Keely slowly opened her eyes, and releasing a smiled she had tried to hold in the entire time, she replied, "I love you too, Phil Diffy."

With that she closed her eyes, and peacefully fell asleep.

**Hey Guy's!!! I hope you enjoyed the fast update. I worked on this chapter off and on all day. So I hope this makes up for that extremely long wait last time.**

**Well please review!!!**

**Thanks,**

**Chelsea**


	5. Mackenzie

Keely could still feel the butterflies in her stomach that morning from last night. She sat up lazily on the couch, not wanting to get up off of the Diffy's couch, partially because she could smell Phil's cologne gently resting upon the couch, and because she was still half-asleep.

She grabbed her cell phone off of the coffee table and looked at the time, which read 11:00.

She ran her fingers through her hair, wondering where everybody was. She kicked both of her legs off of the side of the couch, rising to her feet.

She walked into the kitchen, then into the den, and all the way around the house, returning to the living room.

She sighed, walking up the stairs, she first peaked into Mr. & Mrs. Diffy's room, but they were nowhere in sight, so she ventured down the hallway, looking inside Pim's room, which looked nothing like her personality.

Not being able to find anyone, she walked up to Phil's bedroom door, which was shut. She hesitated to open it, once she finally got up the courage, she opened it, finding Phil sitting at his desk.

"Good Morning, Sleepy Head."

"Where is everyone?" Keely asked curiously, sitting on Phil's bed.

"Well my Dad went to work, My Mom went to the store, and well Pim is off reaping havoc somewhere." Phil replied with a laugh.

"Oh," Keely replied, fiddling with her hands.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Phil asked?

"Oh yeah, your couch is very comfortable." She said, lying down on Phil's bed, hugging his pillow.

"I can see." He said, watching her cuddle up onto the bed.

"Well it's Saturday, got any plans?" He asked, exiting out of AIM, turning his attention to her.

"Nope, nothing." She smiled. "Consider today devoted to you."

He grinned, replying, "What do you want to do?"

She looked up at him wide-eyed, her expression saying everything.

"Do you ever get tired of going to the mall?"

"Nope, NEVER!" She grabbed his hand, forcing him out the door.

XxxX 

"Oh oh oh, and this one, too!" She threw a pink and brown, half priced, shirt at Phil.

"Anything else, Your Majesty?" Phil rolled his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" She beamed, throwing another blouse on top of the pile, resting in Phil's arms.

He rolled his eyes, once more, continuing to walk with her.

15 minutes later

"And this one" She giggled, deliberately annoying Phil. "Oh Phil, look!" She exclaimed, picking up a blue & gray tube-top from forever21.

"What do you think?" She asked, holding up to herself.

"It's nice." Phil replied, in a dazed voice, starring at a dark brown haired girl.

"Ugh, Phil, what are you looking at?" Keely asked, starring in the direction that Phil was.

"Oh, that's the new girl at school. Her name is Mackenzie Magness."

"Mackenzie." He smiled, in a completely dazed off tone of voice. "I like that name." He began to approach her.

"Phil, what the heck are you doing?" She asked, grabbing his forearm.

"I'm going to introduce myself."

"You cant just do that, you can't just walk up to some strange person you don't even know."

"Why not?"

"Because…Um…because…you just CAN'T!" She whined, becoming slightly jealous.

"Okay, I wont."

"Because, she'll think you're a complete weird freako stalker, who has some freakish fetish for her, then it'll go all around school and-"

Phil gently placed his finger over her lips, silencing her. "Keel, calm down, I won't say anything."

"Alright." Keely took a deep breath.

"Let's go get something to eat." Phil said, changing the subject.

"Ok."

Keely and Phil exited American eagle, and began to walk to the food court.

"Excuse me." The brunette haired girl said.

Both of them turned around.

"Would either one of you happen to know where, the food court is? I just moved here and really don't know my way around." She asked.

"Yeah. Actually we're heading down there right now, why don't you come with us."

"Sure, thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "I'm Phil." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Mackenzie." Phil beamed.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"Um…I heard it from a few of my friends."

"Great I'm here for 3 days and people are already talking about me." She sighed.

"Oh well."

"Ugh, Phil. Plan on introducing me to your new friend?" Keely said, sharply.

"Oh yeah, sorry Keel." Phil apologized. "This is my best friend, Keely."

"Nice to meet you." She shook her hand.

"Like-wise." Was all Keely said.

XxxX One week later 

"Hey Phil, what's up?" Keely asked, into her cell phone, while flipping through a magazine on her bed.

"Well, Keel, I'm kind of busy." Phil said.

"With what?" She asked, curiously, flipping through her magazine.

"I'm studying for Mr. Hackett's test tomorrow."

"Then let's study together, I can use all the help I can get."

"Well I'm already studying with someone, maybe you can study with Via."

"Who…are you studying with?"

"Mackenzie."

"Oh." Keely frowned. "Can we do something tomorrow, maybe like go to a movie, instead of staying in for one?"

"Well tomorrow Mackenzie's Dad got a ticket's to go see a concert."

"Phil, tomorrow is movie night." She said feeling left out. "We always hang out on Friday nights."

"Keel, we have out movie nights every Friday, I only get one chance to see Aly & AJ live."

"Great, you're going to see Aly & Aj, which are my favorite group, without me."

"I'm sorry, Keel, I'll make it up to you next Friday." He apologized.

"Ugh, Philly Willy, next week we're going to the carnival." Mackenzie said massaging his shoulders.

"Oh right. Keely maybe the week after, I'm going to the Pickford carnival with Mackenzie next weekend.

"Ok, well when you have enough time to hang out with your best friend, give me call." She cried into the receiver, hanging up.

"I can't believe it, she just hung up with me, I should call her back." He picked up his phone, and began to dial her number.

"Phil don't- let her blow off some steam, I'm sure she'll be fine, after-all you said you hang out all the time, I'm sure you'll get to see each other soon." She bribed him.

"Ok, I hope you're right."

Keely cried the rest of her night into her pillow, so her Mom wouldn't hear and become concerned. Her pillows and comforter became stained with her mascara, as it dried black on her face.

'_If Phil won't hang out with me anymore, I'll just have to find someone else to hang out with and go to the carnival with.' She thought, going through her phone book in her cell phone._

**Oki Doki. Hey guy's sorry the update took forever. I just simply got busy with life. Anyway things are quieting down in my house, so updates should be coming faster. Again, reviews are appreciated and adored!**

**Thanks!**


	6. A very long night

The next day, Keely trudged out of bed, not wanting to even bare a day at school. But, she had to, she had to show Phil that she could get on without him, and that's exactly what she did or tried to.

"Hey." She smiled flirtatiously at Owen.

"Hey Keel."

"You're so funny, Owen!" She laughed, catching Phil's attention.

"Keely, are you feeling okay?" Owen felt her head. "You're not warm."

"I'm feeling just fine." She smiled. "Thanks for asking."

Phil looked over and watched Keely. To him, it was like watching a movie, a bad movie where the girl he loved was being ripped out from right underneath him.

"Philly-Willy, the bell just rang." Mackenzie sang in a sing song voice, grabbing onto his forearm.

"Coming." He said, before snatching one last glance of Keely with Owen's arm around her.

Once Phil was down the hallway and out of sight Keely said, "Ok Owen, hands off!"

"Why, I thought you liked my arm around you. Just a minute ago you seemed like it." He said, taken aback.

"Well I don't now!" She said, running into the girl's bathroom, in tears.

Keely spent the rest of the period in the bathroom crying, but she knew she had to come out sooner or later, because everyone had seen her at school. Especially since everyone noticed Keely's or-deal with Owen, and his arm around her. It spread around the school faster than the speed of light, that they were supposedly together.

She got up off of the ground, bringing herself to her knees; she grabbed a tissue wiping her eyes, before returning to her feet. She walked over to the mirror sighing, "I look hideous." She said, referring to the black mascara that had drizzled down her face.

She wiped it off, picked up her purse, and began to walk towards the door. As she grabbed the handle, someone else pushed through the door, from the opposite side.

"Keely, where were you in first period?" Via asked in a concerned voice, just as another group of girls walked into the bathroom.

"Ugh, Vi, I'd rather not talk about it right now." Keely gave her a fake smile, starring at the swarm of 9th grade girls behind them.

"Gotcha." She replied, walking out of the bathroom with Keely.

Keely and Via silently walked down the hall, while Keely tried to avoid the topic of her missing class.

"You do know that you're going to have to spill eventually." Via reminded her.

Keely sighed, "Yeah"

"Tell me!" Via ordered.

"Listen Vi, I'll tell you after school" Keely sighed. "If I tell you right now, I'll end up missing every single period, because I'll be crying in the bathroom." She sniffled.

"Alright" Via said, "Just know I am here for you."

She smiled a tiny, barely noticeable smile, and hugged her.

"Thanks." Keely said, after releasing from the hug.

"You're welcome. Let's get to class, before we're both late."

XxxX

"No he didn't!" Via gasped, gulping down a big bite of Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

"He did." She sniffled, as a tear slowly drizzled down her face.

Keely collapsed down onto her pillow on her bed, gripping her teddy bear. "There's more to the story."

"What else now?" Via asked in a frustrated tone of voice. "This boy has something coming to him!"

She hesitated to say it. Maybe if she didn't say it, it would just all go away. Maybe this whole thing would never happen, if Keely just wouldn't admit it. Let's face it; doing that wouldn't make a difference at all. She would only be running away from her problems, instead of facing them, so how could she show Phil she really could get on without him?

The thing was, she couldn't. She was so deeply in-love with him, she had given him her heart the night he told her he loved her.

"He kissed her." She said under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"He kissed her." She sniffled as a large crocodile tear slid down, resting her cheek bone, before making it's way down to her chin, dripping off onto her Teddy Bear's head.

"Oh Keely, when?" Via asked.

"Last night." Was all she said.

"When last night? Where last night?" Via asked, shaking her vigorously. "Keely TELL ME!"

"When she left his house, right before her Dad came to pick her up from Phil's house. He kissed her on her lips, on his porch."

By this time Keely was in tears, rolled up in a ball on her bed.

On the other hand, Via was completely ticked off, ready to march over to Phil's house and give him a peace of her mind. "I'm so sorry, Keel"

"Please don't call me that."

"Call you what?"

"Keel. Phil used to call me that."

"I'm sorry." Via apologized. "I forgot."

"It's alright."

Via's cell phone began to vibrate. "It's ten, I told my mom I'd be home by 10: 15"

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Alright. Remember all be on AIM all night and my phone is always near me, if you want to talk."

"Thanks, you're the best." She hugged her. "Now go, don't get in trouble."

"Bye." She smiled walking down the stairs, exciting Keely's house.

XxxX

Eleven O' clock rolled around, and Keely still couldn't sleep. Partially because she just wasn't tired, but mostly because Phil was on her mind every second.

She groaned, sitting up in her bed. "It's going to be a long night."

She threw her feet over the side of her bed, getting up. She dragged her computer chair over to her window that over looked The Diffy's house. It was the only room that aligned with Phil's bedroom window. She waited patiently for Phil's shadow figure to appear in his curtains, but it didn't. She sighed, walking over to her laptop. She brought it over with her to the chair that was still in front of the window, and signed on AIM, curiously glancing up for Phil's figure to be moving in the curtains.

The sound of someone IMing her disrupted her thoughts as she turned her attention to her computer screen.

XoViaLovesYouXo: Howz your night going?

XoGuitarGirlXo: Just peachy

XoViaLovesYouXo: That bad?

XoGuitarGirlXo: Ya

XoViaLovesYouXo: I'm sorry

XoGuitarGirlXo: Don't be, it's not your fault

XoViaLovesYouXo: I know, I just feel bad 4 u

XoGuitarGirlXo: Thanks

XoViaLovesYouXo: welcome

XoViaLovesYouXo: Hey I g2g mom's making me get off.

XoGuitarGirlXo: Ok, bye

XoViaLovesYouXo: Bye

_XoViaLovesYouXo has signed out_

Keely stared at her computer screen, scanning through pictures of her and Phil together, until the slamming of a car door caught her attention. She looked out the window and there stood her Father.

"Could this night get any worse?" She trudged downstairs.

"Guess who's here!" Her father yelled through the door.

**Heck yes! I finally updated! Woot Woot! So what didja think? Reviews are appreciated and adored. So review, PRETTY PLEASE!!!**

**Much love!**


	7. 1st talk in a while

**Hey Guy's I know I've left you all hanging, I just realized how long it's been since I've updated. So I figured it's not fair to make you guy's wait any longer. lol. ******** So here's your update. Enjoy and please review.**

Keely dragged herself up the stairs as her father yelled "Goodnight" to her.

"Doubt it." She huffed under her breath.

She quietly walked towards her bedroom, distracted by the different color lights shining from underneath the door. Ever since she was a kid she'd love to see the colors, she would be fascinated by them; she could stare at them for hours. Sometimes her mom would even have to tell her to just go to bed and stop looking. Still amazed, she opened the door, looking at the red, blue, and green lights causing the colorful appearance slipping into her bed, dragging her laptop to her night stand.

Keely stared at the wall and began to think to herself. _' Sure, first Phil decides he's just going to ditch me for Mackenzie, then my dad just waltzes back for maybe only a day thinking everything is just dandy.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the sound of an IM rang on her computer. She slowly grabbed her laptop from the bedside table, trying not to knock over her hot mug of tea. She flipped open her laptop, shocked at the person who was IMing her.

'_Phil? How dare he think he can just talk to me after all he's put me through.'_

FutureDrummerBoy: Hey Keel

XoGuitarGirlXo: Hi

FutureDrummerBoy: Sry I haven't been around lately.

XoGuitarGirlXo: I've noticed. Whats up with that?

FutureDrummerBoy: I just have gotten so caught up with Mackenzie. You should really get to know her, she's so sweet.

XoGuitarGirlXo: I'm sure

FutureDrummerBoy: Whats wrong?

XoGuitarGirlXo: Nothing

FutureDrummerBoy: There's something wrong, I know you Keel

XoGuitarGirlXo: Maybe there is, why should I tell you though. It's not like you've been around enough to even take an interest in how I feel.

FutureDrummerBoy: Whoa Keel, retract the claws. What wrong

XoGuitarGirlXo: How dare you even ask me "Whats wrong?" You should know, but since you don't I'll tell you. Playing with my emotions is whats wrong. It's bad enough when a girl's father tells her he loves her, but never shows it back, but it's really bad when your best friend, the boy you've had a crush on, the boy you love, tells you he loves you, and then ditches you for another girl.

FutureDrummerBoy: You heard me the other night?

XoGuitarGirlXo: Yeah, I did and how stupid of me to think it was actually true.

_XoGuitarGirlXo: Has signed out._

Phil sat back in his chair stunned. "What have I done?" He buried his head into his hands.

"Screwed up again?" Pim appeared from around the corner.

"I'm not in the mood right now Pim. LEAVE!" He clenched his teeth.

"Fine Fine." She backed off.

"What am I going to do?" He lowered his head, laying it on his desk.

Keely's POV

Keely slammed her laptop shut as a tear rolled down her cheek. She grasped onto her blanket that she had since she was an infant and held it tightly to her body as she began to cry.

"I hate this." She screamed, throwing one of her stuffed animals across the room.

"I know how you feel butter nut." Keely's mom walked in through the door, carrying a load of clean laundry.

She sat down on the edge of her bed, placing the clothes on top of her dresser, "Don't worry, he'll most likely be gone by morning."

"You're right." Keely gave a fake smile. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too, Goodnight Sweetheart." She kissed the top of her head.

"G'night."

Mrs. Teslow smiled as she gently covered Keely before walking out of the room.

Keely waited to hear her mom's bedroom door shut, before flipping open her laptop, immediately going to Via's myspace to leave a message.

Keely rolled her eyes, as the beginning of the song I'll be By Edwin McCain began to play.

"No helping Vi." Keely sighed clicking on the send message button.

_Hey Vi,_

_Just wanted to update you on the status of Phil and I. We finally had our first talk since basically this whole thing started. I actually even told him I heard him tell me he loves me the other night. Of course I signed out before he even had the chance to say anything, stupid me. Anyway just thought I'd let you know. Write back soon or IM me._

_Big Kiss,_

_Keely_

_Ps._

_Your myspace song is definitely not helping._

Keely smiled as she went back to her page, changing one of her pictures of her and Phil together, to just a lonely picture of herself.

After returning back from her profile she noticed Via had already messaged her back. Without hesitation Keely went right to the message beginning to read aloud.

_Keely,_

_Ha. Sorry about the song, I'll definitely change it to that new song by Aly & A.j., the Potential Break up song just for you. As for you and Phil talking, that's great, it's a step, may be a small step, but a steps a step. Anyway, give him a chance; you never know what will come of it. Anyway got to go, my Dad's throwing a fit that he needs internet, so I have to unhook my router._

_Love ya bunches,_

_Via_

_Ps._

_My cell will be on all night._

Keely smiled, shutting her laptop, setting it on her night stand. She turned off her low 40 watt dangling lamp, and cuddled beneath her silky smooth comforter, gently falling asleep to her i-pod playing softly through her i-pod speaker pillow.

**Hey,**

**YaY! Another chapter finally completed. I hope you liked it! I'll try to keep the updates coming fast now that summer is almost here! ******** Yay! Anyway reviews are appreciated and adored. So please leave them and make my day!**

**Big Kiss,**

**Chelsea!**

**Ps.**

**Review Review!**


	8. If I only knew

**I hope you enjoy this rather soon update! Told you I'd be updating soon, although I do say that a lot and then it never happens. Never the less here's your update! Enjoy!**

Keely fidgeted in her bed as the heat of the sun gently peered through her bedroom curtains. Trying to escape from the intense bright light pouring out from her window, she rolled onto her stomach, burying her face deep into her pillow, sighing "I don't want to go to school today."

"Doodle Bug, it's time to get up." Her mom cracked open her door.

"Don't make me go today, please mommy." Keely begged as if she were a little kid.

"Are you sick?"

"YES! I'm sick of school." Keely blurted, rolling over onto her back."

Mandy let out a small laugh, joining Keely on her bed.

"Why don't you want to go to school today?" Mrs. Teslow gently rubbed her head.

"I just need a break, just one day. I just want one day to just do what I want and just relax." Keely distorted.

"Alright, but you'll be home all day alone." Mandy assured her.

"That's fine." Keely smiled. "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome." She walked out of the room.

Keely grinned before flopping her head down hard into her soft, fluffy pillow. She twisted and turned in her bed until she found the right position and gently drifted off to sleep, dreaming sweet dreams.

XxxX

Phil's POV

"One day off is all I ask." Phil plead with his mother who was being very stubborn at the moment.

"I don't know Phil." Mrs. Diffy said, "You're not sick, why don't you want to go?"

"Because I just need a break from everything around me." He stated, playing with his fingers.

"Alright, but just this once." Mrs. Diffy smiled. "You better go and get in something comfortable and act sick for you dad."

"Thanks Mom." He ran up the stairs, humming a somewhat happy sounding tune.

An hour and a half later

Keely hopped out of bed smiling. "Yes, no school!"

She walked over to her mirror as a look of disgust appeared on her face. "I really need a shower." She ran into her bathroom.

After about 30 minutes Keely was finally ready to greet the day, or at least greet her computer. She had showered, brushed her teeth, applied her make-up, along with other hygiene materials, and brushed her hair.

Keely looked at herself in the mirror proud. "Perfect."

Keely grabbed her pajamas, tossing them into her dirty clothes hamper, walking over to her laptop, signing into myspace.

She scrolled down to leave a comment on Via's page, but as she was trying to find her out of her long list of friends, she was distracted by the _online _sign under Phil's picture.

She contemplated going to his page, but something kept nagging at her to just click it, and she did. She explored the depths of his rather, guyish page until she saw something in bright pink letters.

**I'm sorry Keel; I hope you'll forgive me. I do love you.**

**Love,**

**Phil.**

Keely paused as her heart skipped a beat, she couldn't stop reading those 10 words over and over again. A smile soon began to tug at her lips, as she tried to hold back from it, she couldn't help it. The corners opened up wide, and soon enough she had somewhat goofy grin spread across her entire face. He was the only one that could make her smile, when she hated him the most.

She quickly went to the top of his page and clicked "Send message"

_Phil,_

_I can't believe the power you have over me; it's tremendous, yet scary. As for your apology and question, yes I do forgive you. I just have one question. Why did you do it? Why did you tell me you loved me and then went off with another girl? Please answer that for me, clear things up._

_Yours truly,_

_Keely_

_Ps._

_I love you too._

_-_

_Keel,_

_I am most definitely shocked to hear from you. Why aren't you at school? Never mind, I don't even care. Thanks for forgiving me. To answer your question. I honestly don't know why I did that. Wait…yes I do…rejection. I was afraid you'd reject me and our relationship would get ruined. I've seen it happen so many times .I couldn't bare our relationship to be messed up forever, but I guess we'll just have to take that chance, well if you're willing to, and I hope you are._

_Love your desperate friend,_

_Phil_

_-_

_Phillip,_

_Of course I am willing to take the chance. All you had to do was say something. But that's beside the fact. Does that make us a couple? I sure do hope so. Now it's my turn to be nosey. Why aren't you at school?_

_Love your hopefully girlfriend,_

_Keely_

_-_

_Girlfriend : )_

_If I would've known it would've been that easy I would've done it from the moment I met you. As for why I'm not in school, I said to my mom that I needed a break, just a day to have to myself and to relax. What's your story?_

_Love, _

_Phil_

_Ps._

_Never again call me Phillip_

_-_

_Boyfriend,_

_Great minds think alike, I told my mom the exact same story. : ) aw…I think Phillip is cute- ok so I am lying, it just fit for the moment. By the way I am calling you in about ten seconds._

_Keel._

_-_

_Keel,_

_Again with the great minds think alike, we're calling each other at the exact same time, busy signal… Hang up…_

_Phil_

_-_

Keely read the message aloud, shutting her flip phone. The second she shut it her cell phone began to vibrate.

"Hello" She said anxiously into the receiver.

"Keel?"

"Yeah."

"It's good to hear your voice again." He made his way to her house.

"Good to hear yours too." She smiled, playing with her pink fuzzy pen. "I want to see you."

"One step ahead of you." He walked through her bedroom door.

"Phil!" She exclaimed running up to him. "I'm missed you."

He hugged her, "I missed you too."

Phil hesitated to kiss her for a moment, and as if Keely were reading his mind she blurted. "Just kiss me already."

He smiled. "With pleasure." He pulled her into their first kiss as a couple.

**What a relief to finish this chapter. Don't worry the story isn't over yet, but I thought it would be nice to end it on a nice note for a change. Anywho, please review!**

**Chelsea!**


	9. One Crazy Day

**Wow. Time literally flies. I'm so sorry; I didn't realize how much time had gone by since my last update. I give you all permission to virtually slap me! Lol jk. Anyway…Here's your update.**

**Once again, Sorry!**

Keely instinctively pulled back.

"What?" Phil asked taking a step backwards, trying not to cross his boundary.

"You kissed her." She mumbled, silently thinking to herself.

"Keel, I thought we already covered that." He placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I know, but you kissed me too, therefore wouldn't that mean you're cheating on her with me?" She sat on her bed, arms and legs crossed.

He slowly approached her bed, sitting down calmly. He took a deep breath, slowly releasing it. "Yesterday I caught her kissing the head football captain in the hallway. I immediately broke up with her on the spot." He explained.

"I'm so sorry, Phil." Keely placed her hand on his knee, comfortingly.

"I'm not." Phil smirked.

A smile soon began to tug at the corner of her lips, and soon after that he couldn't resist smiling. "I should've known you'd never do anything like that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's been very confusing these last few days." Phil played with her curly blonde hair. "Let's just move forward."

"Fine with me, I just want to forget this whole or-deal ever happened."

"Same here." Phil laced his fingers with hers, just as another smile crept against Keely's face.

XxxX

Phil looked down at his watch in panic. "What time is it?"

"2:30, why?" she asked confused.

"My dad is coming by to check on my right now. I have to get home, if he knows I'm not sick it'll be grounded till the end of the century." He grabbed his jacket. "I have to go."

"Alright." Keely frowned. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He gave her a small peck on the lips. "I love you. I'll call you when everything's safe."

"Okay, bye." She shooed him out the door.

Phil looked to see if the coast was clear, and once it was he darted across the street to his house. He peered into the window, looking to see if he saw any trace of his father, assuming he was safe, because he didnt see anyone, he opened the door quickly.

"PHILLIP LLOYD DIFFY!" His father shouted. "Where have you been?" He came around the corner.

"I went to visit Keely, you see she has the same thing as me, and when I found out, I made her chicken soup and brought it to her." He lied.

"Oh, okay." He said buying his excuse.

"You believe me?" Phil asked in disbelief.

"Should I not?"

"Oh…no…no…I mean after all, what I said _is the truth_." Phil gave a dorky grin.

"Okay then, well I'm off to work."

"Oki doki." Phil smiled. "I'm going right back upstairs and getting in bed." He lied, letting out an extremely fake cough.

"Ok, drink a lot of fluid's, and get a lot of rest."

"Will do Daddy-O." He shoved him out the front door.

Once his father had driven away, he gently closed the door, sliding down against the door on his back in relief.

"How did I pull that off?" He asked himself.

XxxX

"He actually believed that?" Keely said into the receiver.

"Shockingly, Yes."

There was a long pause before either one of them said anything.

"Keel, are you okay?"

Keely gasped.

"Whats wrong?" Phil asked in a somewhat concerned tone of voice.

"Hold on, I think I hear something." She whispered.

"I'm coming over." He announced.

"Just wait; it may just be the wind."

"Keeeeeelllyyyy."

"Hold on." She bit her bottom lip, walking down the stairs.

She took a deep breath as she saw a shadow walk down the hall.

"Okay, I'm coming over now." Phil said sternly.

"I saw a shadow."

"Keel, please, go back upstairs and wait for me."

"Alright." She whispered.

"Keely. It's your Dad, I'm home." Her father yelled though the house.

"Never mind, it's just my Dad." She sighed.

"By the way Dad, this isn't your home; it's mine and Mom's." She shouted, running up the stairs slamming her door.

"I have to go." She told Phil.

"Alright, but are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." She lied.

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too." She flipped her phone shut. "Please, not another one of these nights." She sighed out loud.

**Ok…I know it was short. I'm sorry, but I had to add a little filler chapter. Anyway reviews are of course appreciated and adored. Also, I have a new website on youtube. It's on my profile, under website or just on my profile as well. Please go look at my vids and comment! They're of me singing.**

**Chelsea**


	10. Keely's purse

**Well, judging from my previous chapter on how many reviews I got (2), my chapter must have been pretty bad. I know, I thought so too. My lack of writing lately has interfered. Nevertheless I hope the chapter is much better than my last. Enjoy and please review.**

"So what happened last night?" Phil asked, rummaging through Keely's purse, fascinated by the strange objects he was coming across

"Same thing that happens every time he decides to come back. My parent's fought, I yelled, I cried and he was gone by morning." Keely snatched her purse out of Phil's hands. "Phil didn't they teach you in the future, not to go through a girl's purse?"

He just smiled and snatched it back.

"I'm sorry about your Dad."

"Don't' apologize; I'm used to it by now." She admitted, fumbling with her braided pig tails.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it. It's not fair to you; it's not fair to anyone to have to go through something like that." He declared, standing in an up-tight position.

"Yeah Phil, well when you've gone through the same thing year after year, you do become used to it." Keely rubbed her temples, clearly showing she had a headache."

"I'm sorry, Keel, I just feel bad for you. I hate seeing you hurt." Phil rubbed little circles in her back.

"Thanks." She smiled, looking straight into his chocolate brown eyes.

"You're welcome; it just hurt's me to see you hurt."

She looked up at him, and wrapped his arms around herself, making him gently hold her. "I love you."

"I love you too." He bent down to her level, placing a small, smooth kiss upon her lips.

He looked around, and gently stood up, pulling her up by the wrists. "I have a surprise for you. C'mon."

"Where are we going?" She yelled, running to catch up with Phil, who was already 5 feet ahead of her, running up the stairs.

"It's a surprise." He slowed down, letting her reach him.

"C'mon Philly Willy, Tell me!" She demanded.

"No!" He smiled.

"Pweese!" she pouted. "Just a hint?"

"Ok, it's something that will make you very happy." He smiled.

"PHIL."

"What? You asked for a hint, so I gave you one."

"That's not a hint."

"You'll see soon enough." He promised, "Now C'mon." He motioned her towards his room.

"Fine." She continued to follow him.

He smiled, turning around, revealing what was behind his back.

"Virtue-goggles? Phil, don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, but it'll be different, I promise." He assured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know Phil, I mean last time was just terrible, and I don't want something bad to happen that could ruin our relationship." She frowned.

"Okay, let me ask you a question. Do you love me?" He asked, peering once again into her gorgeous, round, puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I do, with all of my heart." She smiled. "Why did you ask me that?"

"Because, I love you too, and as long as we both love each other, nothing can stand in the way of us. Not even a love-sick robot, who is out to lure in every single girl he comes across."

"Phil?"

"Hm?"

"Could you be any more of a dork?" She asked with a giggle.

"You tell me. Remember my first day of school?" He asked, shuddering at the thought of it.

"You're right, you were even dorkier, but no matter how dorky you are, you're still my dork." She kissed his cheek.

Phil blushed instantly, as he placed the goggles over her head.

"Are you ready?"

"Mhm…" Keely replied.

Just before he placed the goggles over his head, something from below caught his attention. Phil placed the goggles down, and gently picked up Keely's glitter shedding purse, and reached inside.

Among the clutter in her purse, Phil dug deeper inside, in search of what caught out of the corner of his eye. He pushed out of the way, a half eaten life savor's package, her pink lip-gloss, as well as her student ID card, and her pink cell phone, coming across an old picture of himself and Keely.

He smiled, looking at Keely's head gently resting on his shoulder as they danced to slow music together at the Mayor's Ball.

"Phil, what is taking so long?" She asked impatiently as she adjusted the big goggles on her smooth, porcelain cheeks.

"Oh, sorry, I'm coming." He apologized. "Just one last thing I have to do." He smiled, gently placing the Dress-Me-Hoop over her thin figure.

"Why did you put that around me?" Keely asked, lifting her goggles up.

"You'll see." He smiled. "It's all part of your miraculous surprise. Let's goggle up."

"Alright" She slipped them back over her head.

XxxX

"Phil this is GORGEOUS!" She beamed. "I HAVE to try this on."

"Go ahead." He pointed to the dressing room.

"Thanks!!!" She immediately dashed around the corner.

He rolled his eyes at her excitement before slipping off the goggles. He looked down at his feet to find her purse, and he once again opened the zipper he started to go through it. This time it seemed like her purse would never end, she had everything in it, safety pins, emery boards, and her moms' pen with her number on it for real-estate, some loose jewelry, and even a receipt for the shoes she bought to take back because they hurt her heels.

He kept rummaging through her purse in search of any other interesting thing he could find.

"Phil?" Keely yelled.

"Uh…um…coming." He shouted, slipping his goggles on.

"Where did you go?" She asked, walking up to him in a stunning, slender, gold dress.

"I…uh…My mom was calling me." He stuttered as he was eyeing her down.

"Well?" She asked, giggling at his reaction.

"You...you…look beautiful, I mean you look gorgeous." He struggled.

"Thanks." Keely blushed, before turning around to go back to the dressing room.

"Wait, I have a surprise for you. Just stay right there." He demanded in a sweet tone, taking off his goggles. He quickly pressed the button on the dress-me-hoop, and instantly her clothes from before were gone and she was sitting in her gorgeous, silky, gold dress.

He smiled, grabbed his goggles and put them on. "Ok, your surprise is ready. Just take off your goggles."

Keely smiled, "Alright"

She looked down at herself. "Oh my gosh, how did you do that?" She hugged him.

"I set the dress-me-hoop so that whenever you try on something, you can actually really wear the outfit." Phil lifted to hoop from around her. "Do you like it?"

"Love it." Keely played with the frilly end.

"Well then, shall we go?" He extended his hand towards her.

"Go where."

"Maybe out to fancy restaurant." He smirked.

"We shall, but before we go, it's your turn for the makeover." Keely slipped the hoop over him. "C'mon."

**Yay! I finished this chapter, finally. I would like to give the biggest thanks to CrafyNotepad for all of her help. Most of the ideas were hers. A lot of what was in Keely's purse, etc was her idea. I couldn't have done it without her. Anyway, the next chapter will focus more on the date and more of what is in Keely's never ending purse. Reviews are appreciated and adored!**

**Chelsea**


	11. We'll make it through together

Phil impatiently tapped his foot on the mall floor as Keely continued to pick up more tuxedos for Phil.

"Any day now Keel." He rolled his eyes, while fidgeting with his hands. "Does it honestly take you this long to pick out something for me to wear?"

"I have to find the perfect one, besides you know that shopping is one of my favorite things to do." Keely smiled.

"Proceed." He waved his hand through the air in a shooing like manor.

"Thank you." She giggled admiring another suit.

After a very long 30 minutes of "Ohhhing and Awwwing", Keely finally settled on something simple.

"What happened to the tux?" He asked observing the tan jacket with and undershirt and the nice dress pants Keely had picked out.

"Too dressy." She replied. "Now go get dressed, I'm starving."

"Of course M'lady," He joked, walking off to the dressing rooms.

A few moments later Phil walked out, looking exceptionally handsome.

"Shall we?" Phil extended his arm out to her.

"We shall." She took hold of him.

XxxX

"Wow Phil, this place is really nice. It must be really expensive, are you sure you're ok with eating here?" Keely observed the restaurant.

"Keel, it's no problem at all." He kissed the top of her hand.

She smiled. "Okay."

"Right this way," Said the waiter.

Phil laced his hands with Keely's and proceeded to follow the waiter.

"Thanks." She smiled as Phil pulled her chair out for her to sit.

"You're welcome."

"And what would you two like to drink?" The waiter asked.

Keely looked at Phil, "You go first." He smiled.

"Ok, Can I get a virgin strawberry daiquiri?" she asked politely.

"Of course and for you Sir"?'

"I'll have the same thing." He smiled.

"I'll have your drinks right out."

Keely smiled as she folded the decorated napkin in her lap, "Thanks for cheering me up today. You're the best." She admitted.

"You're welcome, you completely deserved it."

She smiled not making eye-contact.

Phil's thoughts skimmed back to Keely's purse. There was a seas silence for a while and eventually began to become very uncomfortable. Phil's thoughts pondered back and forth between what was in Keely's purse to why she was so tense all of a sudden.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She jumped up, feeling claustrophobic.

He gently rose to meet her gaze, "Ok, but I have something to ask you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She shrugged her shoulder's, trying to play cool.

"I don't know. You just seem tense, that's all. Maybe it was all that shopping we did today, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe," She slowly backed up. "Watch my purse?" She pointed to it on her seat.

"Of course," He kissed her hand, letting her go.

Making sure the coast was clear, he grabbed her purse and began to rummage through the disseminated objects. As he dug farther into the depths something caught his attention. He quickly rose his head, looking for any trace of Keely. Once he knew he was safe he pulled out a white piece of paper. He quickly examined it, realizing what it was.

"Keely's dad is filing for custody of her!" Phil said out loud, purely in shock.

Swiftly, Phil folded the paper back up the way he found it and quietly rested it back in her purse.

He impatiently tapped his foot on the hard, tile floor awaiting Keely's return. He glanced down at his watch in disbelief; she has been in there almost fifteen minutes. The thoughts of, '_Why didn't Keely just tell me?' _and _'Does she not trust me anymore?'_ ran through his head. Three more minutes had gone by and there was still no Keely.

"That's it!" Phil huffed, "I'm going in!" He arose to his feet.

He walked to the very back of the restraint and found the bathrooms.

"You can't go in there, Sir, that's the ladies restroom. The men's restroom is down the other hall." A staff member said, carrying a heavy tray of hot dishes.

"Don't tell me I can't go in there, when my girlfriend hasn't come out in over 20 minutes!" He barged in.

"Keely? Are you in here? It's alright; I know what's going on. Why don't you just come out and talk to me?"

He heard a sniffle come from underneath one of the stalls and spotted Keely's silver high-heels. He slowly made his way towards the door, knocking on it.

"How do you know?" Phil heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door.

"I saw the court paper in your purse." He whispered through the small crack, separating it from other stalls.

"I should've known you would've come across that sooner or later."

"Baby, please open up. We'll get through this together. Besides, even if he is trying to get custody of you, you're over 13, you can choose who you want to live with."

"I want to live with you." She stated.

He let out a slight laugh, "I want you to live with me too."

"Soon, but not now," He sighed. "But you can still choose what parent you want to live with."

"At this rate I don't even know who I want to live with. My mom is always working, I can't stand my dad for putting me what I've been through and if I have to choose someone, in the end someone's going to get hurt."

"You can't blame yourself for that. He did it to himself, and think, did he care when he was hurting you and your mom when he walked out?"

"No, I guess not," She sniffled, slowly getting up off of the cold, tile floor.

"Then don't worry about how he'll feel and worry about how you'll feel now, and everyday afterwards."

"You're right," she wiped a tear that had escaped and slowly turned the lock.

"What would I do without you?" she asked, falling into his arms.

"You'd be a complete wreck, and I'd still love you." He kissed the top of her head. "I could never stop loving you."

"And I could never stop loving you." She stood up on her toes and passionately kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

**Ok, I know, I know. BAD CHELSEA for not updating. I'm sorry I know updates have been fewer and fewer lately, blame it on high school. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now please go hit that little button and REVIEW, they're always appreciated and adored!**


	12. Just like last Christmas

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! Baaad Chelsea, I know. It has been so long since I've updated, I don't even know if I can still write. I've been so crazy-busy with school and overwhelming homework, I have hours every night and every weekend. Soooo sorry! I hope I haven't lost my writing ability! So here goes…**

**BTW feel free to get onto me when I don't update. Sometimes when I do have free time (rarely) I forget! So please send me messages urging me to update! ******

Keely trotted down the stairs, her eyes still fluttering with exhaustion. She didn't get much sleep that night, considering she was on the phone half the night with Phil.

"Mornin' Sleepy Head," Her mother referred to her messy hair do.

"G'morning," She answered sitting down.

"What are your plans for the day?" She asked, setting down a bowl of cereal.

"I'm probably going to invite Phil over for a little bit, maybe go to the mall or something of that attire." She responded, taking a small bite of fruity pebbles.

"Sounds fun, I'm going to be at the office all day. If you need me call my cell." Mandy grabbed her briefcase, and walked out the door.

Keely absentmindedly frowned, grabbing her bowl, running upstairs. "She's never home." She huffed.

Once she was back in her bedroom she signed onto her e-mail, "Off course, no mail." She got up swiftly.

The sound of her cell phone ringing distracted her nonchalant gaze out the window. Slowly she made her way over to her cell, lying on her bed.

"Hey," she expected a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello Beautiful," Her handsome boyfriend replied.

She giggled softly, "What are you pans for the day?" She asked, once again looking out her window, intrigued by the things around her.

"Anything that has something to do with you." He said smoothly.

Once again a soft giggle emerged from deep within. "Well just come over and we'll figure out something to do. Besides I have to get beautiful for you."

"You're already beautiful." He appeared behind her.

Keely turned around, deeply blushing. "But I'm in my Froggy pajamas." She walked over, planting a kiss firmly on his lips.

"You're still beautiful, Froggy Pj's and all." He smiled.

XxxX

Keely blushed, "Did you like it?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

Dazed by Keely sweet and tender voice he just smiled.

"Phil?"

"Huh?"

"Did you like the song I wrote or not? I don't know about adding E minor (it's a chord on the guitar) at the end of the song."

"It was simply beautiful! I loved the E minor at the end." Phil smiled.

"Thanks," She giggled setting her guitar down.

"I was wondering if you could maybe add your drums to the back round. Maybe give it a nice solid beat!" Keely beamed.

"Of course," He smiled, "anything for you!"

She blushed, "When are you setting up the Christmas tree?"

"I don't know, but you have to do it with us, it's a tradition!" Phil exclaimed!

"I had so much fun last year. I can't believe all that you went through for me."

"I'd do it all again if I had to, just to be where I am today." Phil smiled, lacing his fingers with her.

"You're the best Phillip Diffy. I love you." She kissed him gently.

"I love you too, I always will, forever and ever."

"Forever and ever." She whispered, "I like that."

XxxX

"Oh Robo tree, Oh robo tree, it's Christmas please don't kills us. We didn't mean to make you frown, release our kids and put them down. Why didn't we buy and astro tree? They're guaranteed not to kill us. Or your money back!" The Diffy's and Keely sang.

"I love that song!" Keely smiled with insatiable laughter.

Phil grinned, sitting down on the couch closely to her.

"Pim? Would you like the honor of putting the finishing touch on the tree?" Mrs. Diffy called upstairs.

"YES! I get to put on the star!" She yelled, running down the stairs like a child.

They all smiled and Keely laid her head gently on Phil's shoulder. "Christmas really is the best time of year."

"Aren't they so cute, Lloyd?" Mrs. Diffy asked, watching the couple drift off to sleep together.

"Yes they are, aren't they Pim?"

"Adorable." Pim said feigning a smile, placing the star at the top.

"Do you think we should wake them up, Lloyd?"

"No…just call Mandy and tell her she's sleeping over, we'll have her home tomorrow."

"Good idea!" Barb raced over to the phone!

"They make me sick!" Pim explained in a curt tone of voice.

"Be sweet to your brother, Pim!" Lloyd reprimanded her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" She interjected.

Mr. Diffy rolled his eyes at his teenaged daughter, and shut off the lights, leaving only the lights from the Christmas tree on.

**Yay! I finished this chapter. I know it's short, normally I write at least 1,000 words, but hey it's close to 1,000! Any who, I hope you enjoyed it and please please review. Also please go to my youtube and check out my videos of myself singing! Comments on my videos and reviews on my stories would be absolutely lovely. My youtube link is on my profile!**

**Thanks,**

**Chelsea!**


	13. Am I good or what?

**Hey Guy's,**

**Again, forever since an update! Sorry…hehe. Okay so I hope you like this chapter and get on my case when I haven't updated in a while to motivate me: ) Also… I want to try something fun. Whoever gives me the nicest review I will give a special thanks to you in my next chapter: ) sound good? I just thought it might be fun!**

**Toodles!**

"Come on Phil! I want to do something!" Keely laid restlessly on his bed as she stared at him on the computer.

"Keel, this essay is due in two days. I have to finish it." Phil explained.

"Well…when will you be finished? I have to have some fun before I go to court tomorrow. After all, you might not see me again if my Dad wins custody." Keely etched.

"Don't you dare say that!" Phil interjected. "You're staying in Pickford, you're going to live with your mom, and be mine forever!"

"Chill, Phil. I was just kidding. I wanted to get your attention." Keely giggled.

"Well it wasn't funny!" Phil ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you didn't do anything. I just don't want you to leave. You're everything to me." Phil admitted.

"And you're everything to me, too." Keely went over and sat in his lap.

"I love you." He kissed her hand.

"I love you too." Keely smiled as her lips met Phil's.

"GET A ROOM!" Pim shouted.

"I'm going to tell mom you're using the virtue goggles for x-ray vision!" Phil shouted with a slight giggle hidden behind his voice.

"Will she ever learn?"

"I hope so." He laughed. "Now where were we?"

"Right about here." She pulled him into a deep kiss.

(So I figured this is the perfect spot to say this! PLEASE check out my youtube, the link is on my profile! Thanks!)

"Keely, Phil, it's time for dinner!" Mrs. Diffy shouted.

"Great!" Phil said, feigning a smile.

"What is it tonight?"

"I think she attempted to make a pot roast."

"Oh no." Keely backed away.

"Come on," He smiled, lacing their fingers together.

XxxX

"Thanks for the amazing dinner, Mrs. Diffy." Keely lied, most of it had gone into her napkin on her lap.

"Thank you, Keely. Finally someone appreciates my lovely talent for cooked old fashioned food."

"Suck up." Pim etched with a curt voice.

"Shut up, Pim"

"What's going on you two?" Mr. Diffy asked.

Phil's and Pim heads both snapped, "Nothing!"

"Right," Barb rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, nothing!" Pim lied. "Only the fact that all of Keely's dinner is in her lap."

"PIM!" Phil got up!

"Wow, Cowboy, chill, she's your girlfriend."

"You're in so much trouble!" Phil clenched his teeth, chasing her up the stairs.

"Keely, Honey, did you not like it?" Barb asked offensively.

"No, no, I loved it. You see I go home all the time bragging to my mom about how good your cooking is. So she demanded that I bring her something home. So I'm saving it for her." Keely tried to come up with the best possible excuse.

"Oh, Honey, you could've said something. I'll make her a tupperware bowl full now!" Mrs. Diffy shot up.

"Nice save." Lloyd smiled.

"Thanks." Keely let out her breath that she had held in since Pim told on her.

"May I be excused?"

"Of course."

Keely dashed up the stairs and over heard Phil reprimanding her.

"If you ever do something like that ever again I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"I'll do something you'll be sorry about! Now get out of my room!"

"With pleasure!" Pim ran out.

As Pim skipped out she gave Keely a nasty look and continued to her room.

I'm so sorry Keel." Phil wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's fine. I came up with a good save, even your Dad thought so." Keely smiled at herself.

"What did you say?" He asked curiously.

"I told her that I brag to my mom about what a great cook your mom is. So I was saving my mom some food."

"Nice choice." Phil said.

"I thought so!"

"Now don't go getting a big head, Teslow." He joked.

"You didn't just say that, did you?"

"I believe I did!"

"You're in trouble, Diffy!"

"Right, I weigh like two times more than you and well I just recently went through a growth spurt."

"Right, like half an inch!" Keely laughed

"No, try 2!"

"Ohhh…big deal you're one inch taller than me."

"That's it, you're in trouble." He tickled her down to the ground.

"Mercy!" Keely shouted in between gasps of air.

"Mercy isn't going to work this time, Teslow."

"Please!!!" Keely choked. "PLEASE!!!"

"Fine, but it's only because I can't resist your puppy dog eyes."

"Works every time."

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Nothing…"

"That's what I thought."

XxxX

"Thanks for dinner Mrs. Diffy!" Keely smiled.

"You're welcome! Don't forget the food for your mom it's on the table." She shouted.

"I won't,"

"Mom, I'm going to walk Keely home."

"Alright Honey."

Keely laced her fingers with Phil's as they walked down the street.

"It's chilly tonight."

Phil smiled, taking off his warm jacket, giving it to Keely.

"Classic move. Thanks."

"You're welcome,"

Keely looked around. Everything seemed to be quiet. She observed the sky and her surroundings. Secretly inside she was hoping that she would be able to see it again and not move with her Dad.

Everything seemed to be sad around her, like everything knew there was a possibility of her leaving. Even the wind seemed to be still.

"What's wrong?" Phil gently squeezed her hand.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking,"

Keely stopped in the middle of the road and stared at the sky.

"Don't worry Keel; we'll have many walks like this after tomorrow."

She looked up at him with a smiled, "We sure will."

The proceeded to her door, "Goodnight, Phil"

"Goodnight, Keel. I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early to testify."

"Thanks."

Phil smiled, "I love you," He bent down and kissed her.

The kiss must've been the longest kiss they had ever shared yet. It seemed like both of them had their doubts, so they were trying to get every bit of each other.

"Goodnight, Phil." She backed away.

"Goodnight,"

"By the way I never replied to you _I love you, _I love you too." She closed the door behind her.

**How'd you like it? I hope you loved this chapter. Remember I'll give out a special thanks to you if you give me a sweet review! R & R annnnnddd please check out my youtube of me singing!**

**Chelsea!**


	14. Court

Keely walked over to her dresser and looked into her mirror as she sighed to herself, "Do I really have to do this?"

"I'm afraid you do, Keels." Phil appeared behind her.

"I'm so nervous, Phil." Keely buried her head into his masculine arms. "I don't want him to hate me for the rest of my life!"

"Once he comes to realize the reason for your choice hopefully he'll come around. I don't think he'll hate you for the rest of your life." Phil gave his advice as he held the girl in his arms that was so afraid, the girl he loved, the girl he was actually scared about losing.

"Tell me something," she looked into his big brown eyes, "Are you as scared as I am?"

He so desperately wanted to tell her the truth, the fact that he was scared her mother might not get full custody and that Keely might have to go live with her dad in an entire different state, but he couldn't. So he lied. "I'm not afraid at all, Keely Teslow, everything will be perfectly fine."

"Promise?" she gazed into his eyes, revealing all of her feelings to him.

"I promise,"

All she could do was smile, "Ready?"

"Ready!" He intertwined his fingers in hers.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Court-

Silence filled the court room as the judge was ready to decide. Keely anxiously held Phil's hand, squeezing it tighter and tighter as suspension grew in the room.

The judge cleared his throat in a very annoying manner (he did it throughout the entire day) "We hereby have decided to give full custody to," he paused. "Mandy Teslow."

Keely released her grip on Phil's hand and breathed a sigh of relief. "Did he really just say that?" She looked at Phil, deep in his eyes.

"He sure did." He brought his lips to hers, as they shared their most passionate kiss. "He sure did."

Keely finally found someone to love her and fill that empty hole in her heart and lived happily ever after with her love, Phil.

THE END!

**Well I am finally done with this story. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and thanks for all the awesome comments. BTW I got a laptop- thought I'd share that with you, so I might be able to get more writing in!!  
: )**


End file.
